


Strawberry Punch

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Come Marking, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Jell-O, M/M, Pet Names, Strip Games, Teasing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jared wrestles hot guys in cherry Jell-O for a living. Jensen is a hot guy who likes strawberry Jell-O. Somehow their difference of opinion on flavors doesn't stop them from having sex.





	Strawberry Punch

Jensen sips on his third –fourth?—third lemon drop martini and contemplates the vat of cherry Jell-O up on the stage at the center of the club. Not his favorite flavor, but with that gorgeous, Greek god of a man standing in it? He could learn to love it. Really, he could just eat it all up. All those muscles and that tan skin and the way he's manhandled every contestant he's gone up against, getting them down to their underwear in no time flat. Then again, most of them weren't really putting up a fight.

"I could totally put up a fight," Jensen says.

The next thing he knows, he's being dragged to the ring by some member of the club's staff who must have taken his lustful muttering for a bid to enter the contest. He has just enough time to kick off his shoes before he's being hoisted into the tub, the Jell-O squishing unpleasantly between his toes. 

"Yuck," he mutters, lifting up one foot and then the other.

"You think that's bad, wait until Jared puts you down in it like a dog," the staff member snickers.

Jared, so that's the hottie's name. Jensen's eyes automatically flit in the guy's direction. He's wiping himself off with a towel while laughing with one of the previous contestants. Jensen takes off his watch and bends over the side of the vat to shove it in his shoe. It's bad enough his Armani slacks are totally ruined, no need to destroy his Rolex too. As he's standing back up, the promoter grabs his arm and asks his name.

"Alright," the promoter says into his microphone. "Next up, in this corner, the new kid on the block… Jenny!"

"It's Jensen," Jensen shouts but it's not like anyone hears him over the booing.

"And in this corner, the one, the only, your champion, JT the Barbarian," the promoter finishes with a flourish, waving his arms in Jared's direction.

The roar of the crowd is deafening. Well, not roar so much as wolf-whistling and cat-calls, but what else can you expect from a bunch of drunk, horny guys? Jensen falls into that category himself, even if being shoved into a vat of Jell-O has sobered him up a little.

A bell dings and Jared smirks at Jensen before eye-fucking him. Jensen stands up straighter and tries not to blush. He's not going to just roll over for this guy, not like all the others. He may be standing in Jell-O, but he has his dignity. 

Jared chuckles and then takes Jensen down in a diving tackle. Before Jensen can even attempt to get his bearings, Jared has ripped off his dress shirt, tossing it into the crowd. Jensen scrambles away, pushing his heels into the bottom of the tub in an effort to move faster, but Jared just crawls after him, stalking him like a panther does its prey. 

"Gonna put up a fight, sweetheart?" Jared drawls, all deep and honey-toned.

Jensen is torn between arousal and annoyance. Sweetheart. As if. He's not a chick. Jensen moves into a crouch before barreling into Jared, using his shoulder against Jared's chest to try to knock him over. It works, sort of, in the sense that Jared is flat on his back and Jensen is on top of him, but now Jensen has Jared's very obvious erection digging into his hip, which is more than a bit distracting.

"Feisty. I like that." Jared grins before he reaches down and rips at the button on Jensen's slacks.

"Hey!" Jensen protests just before he's flipped belly-down into the Jell-O, his pants torn off in one, smooth motion. 

"I could just fuck you right here," Jared murmurs low and dirty in Jensen's ear. His hips grind into Jensen's ass while his hands pin Jensen's biceps to the bottom of the pool. "Yeah, you've got the sweetest ass I've seen all night."

As distracting as the feel of Jared's hard cock is, Jensen is not about to lose. He gets one arm free and elbows Jared in the shoulder, stunning him enough that he moves off Jensen. With adrenaline pumping in his veins, Jensen quickly pins Jared down on his back, holding his shoulders down. Someone is counting off, but Jensen isn't paying much attention. He smirks down at Jared. 

"Nah, I think you're all talk. Bet I get you into bed and you just roll over for me, sweet as you please."

Jensen punctuates the words with a roll of his hips and Jared keens deep in his throat. 

"Fuck, yeah, fuck," Jared rasps.

"And we have a new winner, boys! Let's hear it for Jenny!"

The announcer's voice snaps Jensen out of it, his hips stilling against Jared's. He glances over at the crowd and blushes deep; he was going to fuck Jared right there, in front of all these people. Backing away from Jared, he tries to hide his erection without looking like he's hiding anything. Someone hands him a towel when he steps out of the tub and Jensen takes it gratefully, briskly rubbing the worst of the Jell-O off before wrapping it around his waist. 

"C'mon," Jared says as he steps out of the tub. He holds out his hand to Jensen. "I've got dry clothes in the back."

Jensen follows Jared into the back room, his heart pounding. Was all of that part of Jared's act? What if he does want Jensen? What if the Jell-O doesn't wash off? Jared steers Jensen further back into the room, leading him inside a shower stall. 

"Should wash that stuff off," Jared says, flipping on the water. 

"You gonna wash my back?" Jensen asks cheekily, surprising himself.

"Gonna do more than that," Jared promises as he strips out of his underwear.

Jensen strips off the towel and his boxer briefs, stepping into the shower with Jared. He can already feel the sticky Jell-O washing away and Jensen sighs in relief. Looking up, he sees Jared watching him and Jensen smiles before dragging Jared down for a kiss. Jared's arms wrap around Jensen's waist pulling him in closer, slotting their hips together. Jensen's still so riled up from the wrestling that he knows he's not going to last long. He pushes Jared back against the tile rubs against him, lifting one leg so his thigh is pressing against Jared's balls. Jared kisses like he's trying to devour Jensen, his hands cupping Jensen's ass, pulling him even closer as Jared matches Jensen's rhythm.

"Fuck," Jared groans against Jensen's mouth before his body seizes up, his come splashing Jensen's skin before washing down the drain. 

Flipping Jared around so he's facing the wall, Jensen slides up behind him, fucking his cock between Jared's ass cheeks until it's all too much and he comes hard, painting Jared's skin with his release. His cock gives a semi-interested but painful twitch when he steps back and sees his come dripping down the backs of Jared's thighs.

"Jesus," Jensen murmurs against the back of Jared's neck.

"Hmm," Jared hums in agreement. "I think you need to wash my back now."

Jensen laughs, playfully nipping at Jared's skin. "Sure thing, sweetheart."


End file.
